battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bite Force
Bite Force is a heavyweight robot which has competed in every season of the BattleBots reboot. It was built by Paul Ventimiglia of Team Aptyx Designs. Bite Force was a tracked robot armed with a grabbing jaw so it could lift and even overturn opposing robots. It also had multiple interchangeable setups - it had small blue "wedgelets" which could be mounted to the front of the robot, and a large steel wedge could be mounted to the back of the robot to battle spinners. However, in order to make weight with the steel wedge, the top claw of the robot had to be removed and the little "wedgelets" could not be used. The robot also had high-power magnets attached to the tracks in order to increase grip. These magnets, however, had little effect on the floor of the BattleBox. Bite Force performed outstandingly in its debut outing, winning the championship. It embarrassed the legendary Warhead, edged out HyperShock and Overhaul, humiliated and destroyed Ghost Raptor, before defeating the feared Tombstone. For Season 2, the robot was completely redesigned with an asymmetrical vertical spinning bar instead of its grabbing jaw and ran on wheels instead of tracks. This is the version that Paul wanted to build for Season 1, but he didn't because he thought that there were too many robots with spinning weapons. Bite Force didn't preform as well in Season 2 as it did in Season 1, defeating Mohawk in the qualifying round and The Ringmaster in the round of 32 before losing to Chomp in the round of 16. However, Bite Force would compete in and win the exhibition rumble at the end of the season against Wrecks and Witch Doctor. For Season 3, Bite Force didn't really change much externally, it even had the scars from last season. Internally, Bite Force was completely revamped as it dished out punishment in every fight it fought in, earning the championship for a second time. Bite Force has been confirmed to be competing in Season 4. Bite Force was originally going to be named Chompy, but it was changed when the team learned there was another robot in the competition named Chomp (The robot that defeated Bite Force in Season 2). They changed the name to Bite Force after the bite force quotient, which is used to measure crushing force in animal jaws. So far, Bite Force has never been knocked out in its robot-fighting career, and has finished every fight strong. Robot History ABC Season 1 Bite Force's first round match was against Warhead. Bite Force was able to avoid Warhead's dome by skillfully using its rear wedge and pushing it around the BattleBox, eventually maneuvering it into the screws and pulverizer. After Warhead's weapon broke down, Bite Force got underneath it using its forks and lifted it up and over. The match ended shortly after, and Bite Force was given the win by unanimous judge's decision as it dominated the fight. This shocking win put Bite Force to the round of 16, where it faced HyperShock. This match did not start off well for Bite Force, as HyperShock was able to gain the upper hand early and pushed Bite Force into the pulverizer. HyperShock then delivered a brutal uppercut to Bite Force with its weapon, knocking it onto its back. Bite Force struggled to right itself without the top of its jaws, only being able to right itself with help from HyperShock. However, once righted, the match turned in Bite Force's favor. HyperShock's drum stopped working and Bite Force began pushing it around the BattleBox. Soon after, smoke began pouring from HyperShock's fried drive motors, and it broke down completely against the arena wall. Bite Force lifted HyperShock several times with its forks, attempting to jostle some life back into HyperShock, but it was no use, and HyperShock was counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 2:41 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Overhaul. Bite Force and Overhaul traded blow after blow during their match. At first, Bite Force seemed to be the superior robot, as it was able to latch onto Overhaul for long periods of time. However, Overhaul wasn't easy to push around, as it often tried to do the same thing but with varying degrees of success. However, with less than a minute to go, Bite Force was grappled by Overhaul and took two additional hits before time ran out. Eventually, the match came down to the judges. Due to it being an extremely close fight, the judges went into the arena to inspect the damage done to both robots. After their evaluation, Bite Force won the match on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. This win put Bite Force to the semifinals, where it faced Ghost Raptor. Before the match began, Team Raptor modified Ghost Raptor with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. Despite this, Bite Force dominated the match, getting a decent lift. It pushed it under the pulverizer, which destroyed Ghost Raptor's head and rear, and it then gave Ghost Raptor a piercing blow in it's rear end with an arena spike, which made a hole. Bite Force then flipped Ghost Raptor against the screws, which caused one of the wheels to fall out of Ghost Raptor. Ghost Raptor was counted out and Bite Force won by KO, as it humiliated and ruined Ghost Raptor. This win put Bite Force to the championship final, where it faced the feared No.1 seed Tombstone. Bite Force had the early advantage, absorbing hits well and attacking Tombstone when it was able to. Midway through the match, Tombstone's batteries gave out, and its blade stopped. Bite Force continued to push Tombstone, scoring points. However, Bite Force also had issues, as its frame was warped, meaning only one track was working. Bite Force had dominated the match and eventually, time ran out and the battle went to the judges. Bite Force won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and was declared BattleBots champion. ABC Season 2 Bite Force's first match in Season 2 was against Mohawk. Before the match, Bite Force added rubber wedges to help get underneath Mohawk. In the match, the initial collision caused all six of the feet to come off, leaving Bite Force to grind away entirely with the bar. Bite Force kept on hitting the rear and sides of Mohawk with its spinning bar and at one point, it ripped off one of Mohawk's side panels. As this was happening, Mohawk's sealed gasket, which was covering its crushing arm, was causing propane to congregate inside the bot (igniting twice) and it stopped moving entirely. The match was paused to ensure Mohawk wasn't stuck under the arena barrier. When the match resumed, it was clear Mohawk couldn't move. Mohawk was being counted out around the driver's booth and Bite Force won the match by KO at 1:36. This win put Bite Force to the round of 32 with its No.4 seeding, where it faced the No.29 seed The Ringmaster. The match started out very well for Bite Force as it was able to toss The Ringmaster over several times with its spinning bar. Unfortunately, Bite Force's weapon eventually stopped working and the match became a pushing match. Nevertheless, Bite Force was more effective with its wedge and continued to control the fight. Time ran out and Bite Force won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. This win put Bite Force to the round of 16, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp. In the match, Chomp hit Bite Force's weapon drive chain off, disabling Bite Force's weapon. Bite Force started to control the fight and pushed Chomp around before getting caught on its own weapon drive belt. Chomp took advantage by occasionally spraying it with fire, pushing it into the killsaws and attacking with its hammer. Time ran out and despite Bite Force's control for much of the match, the judges awarded Chomp the victory, ending Bite Fore's reign as champion and eliminating it from the competition. Bite Force wasn't done yet, as it competed in a rumble against Wrecks and Witch Doctor. Bite Force and Witch Doctor decided to leave Wrecks alone and fight each other. After Wrecks got moving, Bite Force landed some hits on Witch Doctor, tearing off the self-righting mechanism. Witch Doctor then found itself between Bite Force and Wrecks, allowing the two robots to send Witch Doctor flying and out of the arena. Somewhere during the rumble, Bite Force found itself upside down, which had occurred during one of it clashes with Wrecks and decided to use the arena barrier to right itself, though it took multiple attempts to be successful. After taking out Shaman, Bite Force turned to hit Wrecks multiple times, causing smoke to pour out of Wrecks. Bite Force hit Wrecks once more and nearly got it out of the arena, but Wrecks managed to get back in. However, it was too late as Wrecks was counted out, giving Bite Force the victory by KO. Discovery Season 3 Bite Force's first match in Season 3 was an undercard match against Blacksmith. Bite Force came over the Blacksmith quickly, although didn't achieve much as Blacksmith had two front forks to counter Bite Force's front wedgelets. However, Bite Force ripped open a hole in the side of Blacksmith, albeit not too large, and Blacksmith countered by landing two shots with the hammer's flamethrower full blast to the top of Bite Force, but Bite Force was able to flip Blacksmith over with the bar. Bite Force continued to attack the side of Blacksmith. However, Blacksmith then fired his hammer onto the spinner of Bite Force, which resulted in the fuel line of Blacksmith snapping, however Blacksmith's hammer head was now wedged in the area between Bite Force's bar and motor. After Blacksmith retracted the hammer from Bite Force, Blacksmith landed multiple shots to the top of Bite Force, while Bite Force landed one last shot with its weapon before the bar stopped spinning for good. Blacksmith, after taking a shot from the killsaws, was forced into the screws by Bite Force for the final seconds of the fight. Bite Force won a unanimous judges decision, giving Bite Force the first win of the season. Bite Force's next opponent was HyperShock, a rematch from Season 1 of the reboot. When the match began, both bots charged out at each other with HyperShock trying to get around to Bite Force's sides. Bite Force hit HyperShock hard and flipped it over. Before HyperShock could even try to self-right or move upside down, Bite Force came in for a second attack, this time ripping off the top panel and sending various internal components of HyperShock flying. With HyperShock still unable to move it was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO in 36 seconds. This win advanced Bite Force to the next stage of the tournament, complete with components of HyperShock tangled on the weapon mount. Next up for Bite Force was rookie End Game. The match started out well for Bite Force as they managed to get the first big hit that sent End Game flying. However, on the second impact, Bite Force stopped moving and its opponent decided not to strike again. Luckily, Bite Force got going again and landed another two hits, the later of which flipped End Game. End Game's weapon had stopped working so it was unable to self-right and was counted out, allowing Bite Force to advance. The next match up for Bite Force was the 2016 runner-up Bombshell. In response, Bite Force had some of its internals swapped out in hopes of further improving its performance. When the match began, the first hit from Bite Force flipped Bombshell over. Bombshell was still mobile, but couldn't really drive anywhere and was near the arena barrier. Bite Force took advantage by hitting it again. With Bombshell still unable to attack in response, Bite Force struck it a final time, throwing Bombshell straight out of the arena, where it couldn't get out. Bombshell was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by a quick KO. Because Bite Force went 4-0, it was able to make the top 16, where it faced HUGE. The match started poorly for Bite Force as it was unable to get to HUGE's wheels and kept taking shots, eventually losing its weapon chain, and with it, power to its weapon. Bite Force began pushing HUGE around the arena when HUGE suddenly split in two (possibly due to damage from HUGE's previous fight against Icewave) and was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO to advance to the quarterfinals and face Rotator. When the match began, Bite Force was able to dish out a big hit that launched Rotator into the air. However, Bite Force soon started to lose parts of its armor with each of its attacks. The table soon turned though as Bite Force got a hit on Rotator that tore off one of its armor panels. Rotator's weapons continued to spin, but even they stopped working partway through. Rotator eventually stopped moving and was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO to advance to the semifinals, where it faced Whiplash. Bite Force went into the fight relatively unchanged from its previous match. The match was off to a good start for Bite Force as they had the lower wedge and threw Whiplash into the air. After a few more hits, Bite Force managed to damage the right front wheel of Whiplash, but this didn't cause much damage. As the match progressed, Bite Force tore off both right tires, leaving Whiplash to drive in circles. Eventually, Bite Force's attacks took its toll on Whiplash and they stopped moving. Whiplash was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO, advancing it to the championship finals, where it faced Minotaur. Bite Force did not have a good start to this match as they lost the furthest right wedgelet almost immediately and were tossed into the air shortly thereafter. However, Bite Force started to get the upper hand as they were now causing damage to Minotaur, tearing off the left side rail. This damage caused Minotaur to lose power in their weapon as the belts powering it had come loose. Bite Force powered down its weapon as its driver suspected that the motor wasn't giving enough power to the weapon. This resulted in a pushing match, but Bite Force was seemingly being outmatched as they were pushed across the arena by Minotaur. After a short while, Bite Force powered its weapon back up and was able to finish off Minotaur near the screws. Minotaur was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO and the giant nut trophy for the second time. Discovery Season 4 Wins/Losses *Wins: 16 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here to devour the competition, this is BITE FORCE!" "This vicious beast doesn't even think it's in a competition! He thinks it's a buffet line. Makes some noise for BITE FORCE!" "It came for the food, but it stays for the mayhem. Here's BITE FORCE!" "It's so tough when it goes to the dentist, it drills him. Keeping Novocaine in business, it's BITE FORCE!" "From Mountain View, California, it's the Minister of Maul, the Prince of Pierce, the Reigning King of Crush. It's BITE FORCE!" "It was the champ with the clamp. Now it's the star with the bar. Give it up for the undisputed irrefuted, batteries included, BITE FORCE!" "Cover your ears. This bot bites harder than Mike Tyson. It's the undisputed heavyweight champion of the 'Box. It's BITE FORCE!" "Come on down! You're the next victim on The Bite is Right! The undefeated reigning champion. It's BITE FORCE!" "Straight from....the dark side, Luke out, Yoda not know who you're messing with. Here to Leia you out, it's BITE FORCE!" "It's hungry and ready for gore. It'll chew you up and devour you in one gigabyte. It's every dental hygienist's worst nightmare. BITE FORCE!" "Making your bot look straight-up lousy, ending fights quicker than Rhonda Rousey. You're about to be octa-gone. It's BITE FORCE!" "Straight from Silicon Valley, here comes another tech boom. Bring on the killionaires and a big crash. It's BITE FORCE!" "He's a former champ, ready to reclaim his crown. If you get back up, it'll just know you right back down. Make no mistake, he's here to run this town. It's BITE FORCE!" "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a bot was designed to stop the dark side. Today the force awakens. It's BITE FORCE!" "Chewing up bots in murderous routes, it's last two fights have been complete knockouts. It shows no remorse. It's BITE FORCE!" "It's gone undefeated, not a single mistake. A path of destruction it left in its wake. It already has a Giant Nut, now it's going for two. Just one more bot for it to rip through. Make some noise.....for.....BITE FORCE!" Trivia *Bite Force is the first tracked robot to win a championship. *Bite Force only used its main setup in two out of its five fights in Season 1. *Builder Paul Ventimiglia is the first person to win the championship of the same weight class with two different robots (Brutality in 2009 and Bite Force in 2015). *Bite Force is the only bot to fight and win against another bot (HyperShock) twice by KO in the reboot. *Bite Force is one of the two robots to appear in two finals of the reboot, the other being Tombstone. *Bite Force is currently the most successful bot in the reboot, with sixteen wins and only one loss. This record is almost exactly the same as former middleweight champion Hazard, who went 17-1. Merchandise Any appearances by Bite Force in merchandise are listed below: *Bite Force/Clutch and Clash *Bite Force/Push Strike *Bite Force/Hexbug RC *Bite Force/VEX Robotics Interviews *Solidworks podcast interview of the 2018 Battlebots Champion Paul Ventimiglia *Q&A with Paul Ventimiglia ’12 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys Category:Main Event Winners Category:Main Event Participants Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena Category:Robots whose final battle was a win